I Hope You Know
by Miss Scarlet Darkness
Summary: It's a shame in the series we know so much about the other staff and what they get up to in their private lives, but nothing about Blake. This is the story of Blake and my OC Al, is Head of White House and State Office Security. Check out Al's clothing collection - /cgi/collection?id 4491993
1. Chapter 1 - Hello, Madam Secretary

Chapter One - Hello, Madam Secretary.

I heard the bell to our apartment ring, Blake was a very heavy sleeper and did not wake. I climbed out of bed stepping into my slippers and pulling on one of Blake's hoodies that hung on the bed's footboard.

The bell rang again as I made my way down the spiral staircase that linked the master bedroom to the rest of the top floor apartment. Standing in front of the small screen by the front door i pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Does Blake Moran live here?" a deep male voice asked.

"Uhh… yes. Are you from the office?"

"Yes I have madam secretary here to speak with him."

"Okay. Come on up, i'll leave the door unlocked."

I buzzed them through the outside door and left our front door on the latch. I filled the kettle and started the coffee machine. Walking back up the spiral staircase I could see that Blake had rolled over into my warm spot, the covers slipping down revealing his bare back. I climbed onto the bed and crawled to Blake. I began kissing up his back,

"Okay i'm awake." he mumbled from the pillow.

I climbed off of him and chucked his pajama shirt at him, "Good because your boss is on her way up."

He sat bolt upright, twisted in the bed sheets. "Did you speak to her?"

"No her security. But they're on the way up, so the cat will soon be out of the bag."

"I'll make you a coffee. And you look fine before you ask. Plus you have no time for a shower."

I left Blake getting dressed and walked back downstairs. I was making Blake his coffee when I heard the door swing open.

"I thought I heard your voice." Elizabeth McCord said behind me.

I smiled, "Hello Liz, or should I say Madam Secretary."

She sat down on a stool on our breakfast bar, "Liz is fine, we're not in the office."

I place a cup of coffee in front of her, "still have it black?"

She took a sip, "Some thing's never change."

Blake made his way down the staircase, barefoot and in his dressing gown.

"Madam secretary."

She smiled at him, "Sorry to intrude on your day off but I have something I wanted to talk to you about."

"And that's my cue to leave, help yourself to anything boys." I said to her security staff.

"Thank you ma'am." They nodded.

Blake sipping his coffee smirked, "I'm still not used to that."

I laughed and pecked his cheek on my way passed, "it has been three years Blake."

On my way up the stairs I heard Liz say, "so she's Chris then..."

I smiled to myself. Pausing to collect some clothes and laying them on the made bed, I made my way into the shower.

Liz POV

I stared at Blake watching as he refused to look at anywhere but me, slightly blushing.

"So she's Chris then?" I asked.

He looked at me then at the floor. Sighing he took a seat opposite me.

"I couldn't tell anyone who I was dating, knowing Daisy she would have done her research thing and come across too many red flags."

I smiled at him, "And Al being head of security, you and her came up with a plan."

"Yeah."

"You do know you can date people within the office. Figuratively speaking. Matt and daisy for example. I don't care as long as it doesn't effect your work."

"Which it won't. Ever." He said shaking his head.

"I know. Anyway, last minute thing. There's an event tonight for my one year in office, I'm not supposed to know. I thought you might like to bring a plus one."

"Well..."

I cut him off, "I'd like you to bring a plus one. It's been a year since we both started, we've all settled. Plus it will take the attention off me for a while."

I stood up leaving my cup on the counter.

"Madam secretary, how did you know about Al. You don't seem surprised." Blake asked me.

"Before I hired you, you needed to be checked. I called in Al and I could tell be her reaction she knew you. Old CIA habits I'm afraid."

He smiled, "thank you."

"I expect full affection from you two tonight." I smiled.

He smiled back at me.

I made my way to the door and before closing I called back to Blake.

"Don't worry about Daisy or Matt interfering, Al can handle herself."

He laughed, "I know she can."

With the door shut Blake left his half drank coffee on the side and almost leaped up the stairs. Removing his dressing gown and chucking it on the bed. Undoing the top buttons on his shirt then pulling it over his head, he chucked it behind him not caring where it landed.

He snuck forward enter the unlocked bathroom, seeing the top of al's tattoos across her back. He shed his bottoms then climbed in behind her. Planting a kiss on her wet shoulder she turned.

"I was wondering how long it would take you once she left. 27 seconds is a new record."

"Oh shut up." He breathed kissing her again.


	2. Chapter 2 - Puttin On The Ritz

Chapter Two - Putting On The Ritz

"I can't do my tie!" Blake called from the bedroom.

"I'm still getting ready, come in."

I heard Blake grumble something and walk into my walk in wardrobe. I heard him suck in a breath behind me. I turned to look at him, his dark eyes almost black with lust. I was stood there in just my underwear, finishing of my hair and makeup before putting on my gown.

"Calm down, you can take it off later."

He swallowed hard, eyes still taking over my body. The doorbell from downstairs interrupted our moment.

Blake seemed to snap out of it, "I'll help you with your dress, we can do my tie in the car."

I smirked, "okay."

I stepped into the dark blue gown which had been laid on the bed, I turned my back to Blake so he could zip me up. His fingers trailed along my spine make me shiver.

He kissed my neck which was bare because of my updo, "You look breathtaking."

I turned and pecked him on the lips, "Thanks. You don't scrub up bad yourself."

I grabbed my heels and clutch and followed Blake down the stairs. Making sure the alarm was set, locking the door he placed the keys in my clutch bag.

Walking to the car he beat the driver and held the door open for me. He held my hand as I slid into the car, making sure my dress was in the car he closed the door and ran round to the other side. Once Blake was in the car the driver pulled out into our street and began the smooth journey to the White House. We hadn't even got to the end of our block and could feel Blake keep looking at me.

I sighed and turn to look at him, catching him staring at me, "Okay what do you keep looking at, is my make up okay? What about my hair?"

He did his funny little half smile which never fails to make me feel happy.

"I love you."

I leaned over to him and gave him a kiss, "I love you too."

He pulled his blue bow tie, the same colour as my dress from his trouser pocket.

"Do you mind?" He asked holding it out to me.

I shifted in the chair to face him, "If I must. You always fuss when you do it."

He placed his hand on my thigh, "It never looks right. It looks perfect when you do it."

His hand on mine almost felt like it was burning through my dress. I lifted his collar and proceeded to tie his bow tie. Comfortable silence surrounded us, Blake seemed to drift off into thought.

FLASHBACK - Blake POV

It was one year to the day since I had nervously asked Al to be my girlfriend. Al had taken time off work and we had flew down to Hawaii for a long weekend away

We had arrived yesterday and had only seen the inside of our hotel room. We had breakfast delivered and now were tangled in the bed sheets once more. I had my head resting on Al's chest, listening to her heart slow into a normal rhythm. Al was running her hand through my hair.

"I love you." I mumbled.

Al chuckled . "Am I that good then?"

I rolled over and hovered above her. "No. I mean, I love you."

She pulled me down for a kiss, "I love you too."

Al rolled us over so she was straddling me.

I laughed, "I think I need some sun and rest before you even think about round two."

END FLASHBACK

"There you go all done!" smoothing the tie down.

I say back in my seat , Blake laced his fingers through mine something he has done more and more often as of late. He raised our joint hands to his mouth and kisses mine.

"Thank you."

"What were you thinking about?"

He smiled, "When i finally plucked up the courage to tell you, I love you. It was a good weekend."

I laughed, "Ha! Not for me, I came home with a pulled hamstring. That was the worst doctors visit of my life."

We laughed, Blake stopped when the lights of the White House came into view.

I squeezed his hand, "it will be fine, stop worrying."

I slipped on my heels, using the small mirror in my clutch have my hair and makeup a quick check when we drove through the gates. The car stopped in front of some doors where a red carpet had been laid. The car stopped and Blake got out his side walked round to mine. The driver opened my door and Blake held his hand for me.

"Thank you and we'll call when we wish to go home." I said to the driver.

He nodded and touched his cap, getting back into the car disappearing round a corner.

Blake took a breath in and looked down at me, "You sure you want to do this?"

I leaned up, even in my high heels I was still much shorter than my 6 foot 3 significant other and I gave him a kiss.

"Honestly, I'd rather be back in Iraq. But what can a girl do, especially when her date is stunning." I winked.

He smiled and tucked my hand into the crook of his arm.

"Well let's get it over with then."

We disappeared into the house.

Daisy POV

I poked Matt in the ribs, "Blake's got a date."

He spun round almost spilling his drink.

"I thought you said Chris was a dude?"

"Well a male Chris was all I could find. And keep your voice down."

"Did Nadine say anything about Blake's date?"

I frowned, "No, just that he was bringing a plus one and to add it to the list before I sent it off."

"They're heading this way."

Blake's date was beautiful. Dark chocolate brown hair twisted up in an elegant updo. She was tall and slim, her off the shoulder dress revealing toned arms.

She had high cheekbones, full lips, a long straight nose with a smattering of freckles acorss the bridge. Hypnotic hazel green eyes framed with lots of long dark lashes.

"Daisy, Matt. I'd like you to meet my partner Al."

She held her hand out for me to shake, I took it and she cracked a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, I already know so much about you."

She moved on to Matt who was staring very ungentlemanly.

He cleared his throat, "I hope Blake told you everything good."

"Oh no. I'm head of security. I know everything about you two and your... Escapades."

The colour drained from Matt's face.

Blake laughed, "stop winding him up, he might have a coronary."

Al smiled, "I'm sorry."

A waiter walked passed as grabbed two glasses of champagne. He handed one to Al.

"I thought I heard Matt's heart stop." came a voice from behind me.

Blake and I both turned to see Elizabeth McCord, with her husband on her arm.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Best Single Malt

A.N. - Just a quick note to say thank you so much for the follows and reviews, they all mean a lot to me. A really big thank you to my two betas who read my work and have no idea whats going on. The first chapter was a bit shorter but I thought I finished in a good place. Chapters from now on should range in amount depending on what is happening in them. I'm still figuring out a schedule as I am still studying, hopefully I shall figure something soon. Happy reading and keep on reviewing!

Chapter Three - The Best Single Malt

"Madam secretary, You look stunning." I smiled.

"Thank you Al, Have you meet my husband Dr. McCord?"

I shook his hand, "We've meet before, Iraq 2010."

Henry laughed. "I remember, the bad mouthed staff Sergeant."

Blake rolled his eyes, "That does not surprise me."

"You said you'd been together three years?" Daisy input into the conversation.

I smiled, "almost Four. A mutual friend set us up on a blind date. I thought he was the most annoying neat freak."

"I thought she was loud, brash and condescending." Blake muttered into his champagne glass.

Everyone laughed.

"So it was love at first sight?" Liz asked.

"For me it was," Blake said smiling at me.

The music changed, Blake placed his empty glass on the bar, "I think it's about time we had a dance."

"Oh this is going to be brilliant." Henry chuckled.

I drained my glass and placed it next to Blake's. "Let's go!"

Blake began to swirl me around the dance floor, we were soon joined by Henry and Liz. Nadine and Glenn were quick to follow, to the untrained eye you'd never know Nadine was leading. Matt and Daisy danced on the edge of the dance floor, making sure not to get in the way of the more experienced dancers.

"Why didn't you tell Dr. McCord you were promoted?" Blake asked me.

I shrugged, "I don't know. You know I don't like talking about it, it's not exactly a happy story."

"I suppose. Alots happened since then."

"Yes, I've got you, the job, a very nice house and a fake hip." I giggled.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see Henry and Liz stood there.

"Liz needs to Blake, I said i'd keep you company." He smiled.

Black nodded and held out my hand for henry to take. In a blink of an eye Liz and Blake were gone and Henry was spinning me round the floor.

"So did the Marines treat you after the last time I saw you." He asked.

"Not much. I got promoted to Gunnery Sergeant." I shrugged.

"Really congratulations."

"Thanks." I tried to smile.

"You may be able to hid it from my wife, but there is something you're not saying."

"You know after that op where my group got ambushed." I whispered so only he could here.

Henry nodded.

"The gunny that was in charge, my superior, got hurt. Not life threatening, but still critical. Well he couldn't come back, irreversible damage. He wrote that the position should go to me 'for my quick thinking, and leadership skills."

"Well from what I didn't read, you deserved it. You got all of them out of there, alive."

"I still don't feel it. You know?" I sighed.

He smiled and chuckled. "I know."

The music stopped and we applauded. Henry and I took a seat at a table in the far corner of the room, away from the dance floor. We were soon joined by the others except for Blake and Liz. A barman followed, carrying a tray of glasses and a very large decanter of light golden liquid. He set the tray on the table and left.

"Who ordered the bottle?" Matt asked.

Henry smirked. "Seeing as thats most likely whiskey, and there's two marines sat at this table. You could figure it out."

I stood and began pouring everyone a glass, leaving two on the tray for Blake and Liz.

I smiled, "You could also narrow it down to who's the half irish one."

Everyone took a glass, "Before you drink, there's a tradition."

Nadine laughed, "Here we go."

I explained, "As it is a new bottle, each of us must say something we're glad for, and something good for the future. Touch glasses and take a sip."

"Oh thats easy." Matt snorted.

"But you can only do it in two words. Henry would you like to start."

Henry cleared his throat and raised his glass. "Family."

"That's something he's glad for." I explained sarcastically to matt.

Henry held up his finger, "Opportunity." We all clinked glasses and took a sip of the whiskey.

"Oh that is very nice." Nadine said, "What is It?"

"Bushmills 21 Year Old Single Malt Irish Whiskey. It's the best."

Everyone agreed.

"Is it my turn?" Nadine asked.

I nodded,

"Well then… Companionship and Love."

"Pens," Glenn joked, "Partner"

I gestured to Matt. "Oh… Um… Chance and family"

Daisy bit her lip, "Together, Settled"

Al "Two words that will always sum up my past and my hopes for the future. Semper fidelis."

"Cheers!" We all clinked and glasses and drained them.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Rude Awakening

A.N. - I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages. It was a super busy summer full of caring for a sick family member and working six days a week. I've recently started college again, so updates should form into a schedule, hopefully i'll get another chapter up between now and the weekend. Watching episode one of season two really helped inspire me again.

Also thank you for all the favourites and reviews it means the world to me. Please don't hesitate to leave a comment, good or bad, it helps me write a little better.

Chapter Four - Rude Awaking

The Monday after the party I woke to my phone ringing. I rolled over and grabbed it from the night stand and hit accept.

"Hello." I croaked.

"Al, it's Taylor. We need you in asap. Please don't let Blake know."

"Okay thanks." I hung up.

Looking at the clock the numbers 4:38 blinked back, I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Blake mumbled.

"I need to go in, something came up."

"You get in the shower, I'll make coffee." Blake kissed my on the forehead.

He rolled out of bed, his once pristine pajamas were crumpled and stumbled downstairs, pulling on his dressing gown.

Stumbling out of bed and into the bathroom, chucking my t-shirt into the wash box. A five minute shower was all I needed thanks to my years in the Marines. Cutting the shower and wrapping my hair in a towel and another around me I walked back out into the bedroom.

Blake was back in bed laptop balanced in his lap, my coffee cup and toast placed on my bedside table.

I climbed back onto the bed and pecked Blake on the cheek, "Thank you."

I started to eat my toast, while Blake tapped away on his laptop. I smiled to myself thinking about how well Blake and I worked. It work very well; I like my shower at night, Blake liked his in the morning. That's how it normally worked on a work day, unless we had nighttime escapades then we both showered in the morning. To save water of course.

When we began dating a lot of people thought it would never work. I was a rough and tough marine that loved the outdoors; dirt, blood and broken bones.

Blake, well... He was a bookworm and a pencil pusher. He liked nights in, where as I could party until morning.

He was a late owl, I was an early bird. I got that from my army days, I could survive on practically no sleep.

Finishing my toast, I drained my coffee. I left them both on the bedside table, going back into the bathroom in hung both towels up to dry and tried to bush out my unruly hair. Once untangled, I cleaned my teeth and prepared my face.

Blake popped his head round the door and froze seeing me naked. "I still can't get used to that, oh the cars arriving in twenty minutes"

With a bobby pin in my mouth I just nodded. Once my hair was finished I started on my normal makeup. I never used to wear makeup until my tea suggested that a little bit couldn't hurt. I had the struggle to pick what to wear. I didn't know what was wrong as nothing out of the ordinary was on the news and Taylor hadn't said anything.

Walking from the bathroom into my walk in closet,I decided on my green dress, it was a little more conservative than my usual work dress. Slipping on my heels and spritzing myself with perfume I headed back downstairs.

Black was leaning on the island in the kitchen drinking his coffee and scrolling through the channels on the tv.

I tapped his bum when I walked past, "anything coming up?"

He frowned at his phone, "no which is worrying. It's either nothing, or something massive that's been covered up."

Placing my cup and plate in the sink I collected my bags from their spot. I packed my lunch, that Blake had made me, into my bag.

I checked my watch, "the car should be here."

Blake walked me to the door still in his dressing gown and slippers. Before opening the door I turned and kissed Blake.

"Try to get some more sleep, I'll see you at work."

"Lunch, normal place." he smiled.

I opened our front door to see a member of the secret service was standing by the car, holding the open. I walked down our stairs and climbed into the car, "Thank you Richard."

I waved at blake before the door shut and Blake disappeared back inside.

Once we set off I noticed neither one of the boys were making conversation nor eye contact.

"You two okay, you're acting if someone died." I ask.

Richard and Charlie, my driver, exchange a look.

"No ma'am, nothing like that." Charlie said, staring out the front window screen

I leaned forward, "You boys are terrible at lying. If you don't want me to put you on baby watch, I suggest you tell me what the hell is going on."


End file.
